1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a computer-readable recording medium for processing an intraluminal image acquired by imaging the inside of a lumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-236629, a method is disclosed in which the three-dimensional image of a body tissue is estimated based on an intraluminal image (endoscopic image), and a lesion site having a protruded shape such as a polyp is detected based on shape feature data such as curvature at each position of the estimated three-dimensional shape. Here, in order to estimate the three-dimensional shape, while pixel values corresponding to the three-dimensional shape of the imaging target need to be acquired from the intraluminal image, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-236629 described above, luminance information of the intraluminal image is regarded as pixel values corresponding to the three-dimensional image, and the three-dimensional shape is estimated by performing a geometric conversion process based on the pixel values.